The invention relates to a breaking hammer comprising: a percussion device arranged to generate impact pulses to a tool connectable to the breaking device, and fastening means in the top part of the breaking hammer for fastening the breaking hammer to a work machine. The invention further relates to a fastening element, a side plate, and a protective casing of a breaking hammer.
A breaking hammer is used as an auxiliary device to an excavator or some other work machine when breaking rock, concrete or some other relatively hard material. The breaking hammer has a percussion device that strikes a tool fastened to the breaking hammer, which transmits the percussions on to the material to be broken. A percussion device is generally hydraulic and has a percussion piston that makes a reciprocating movement caused by hydraulic pressure and strikes an impact surface at the top end of the tool. As the percussion piston strikes, the tool is pressed against the material to be broken, whereby, due to the impact and pressing, the tool penetrates the material to be handled and breaks it. The breaking hammer is equipped with fastening means for fastening it to a boom of the work machine. There may, however, be booms of different type and they may be equipped with means of different type for fastening auxiliary devices. The breaking hammer must, therefore, be equipped with a fastening element suited for the boom in question. This is difficult, because breaking hammers then need to be manufactured with various fastening elements, which naturally increases manufacturing costs. Another drawback is that the breaking hammer is only suited for use in work machines employing the fastening system in question.